Landing In London
by Red9889
Summary: DG. Thats about all I have so far. Im kinda just making it up as i go along. But if you come and read it you can see if you like it or not.


Title: Landing In London

Author: Red9889

Desclaimar: I do not own any of these characters. All i own is the plot. But if i did i would be very happy.

**Landing In London**

I woke up today in London. As the plane was touching down. And allI could think about was Monday. And maybe I'll be back around. If this keeps me away much longer, I dont know what I would do. You've got to understand it's a hard life that Im goin through. And when the night falls in around me, and I don't think I'll make it through. I'll use your light to guide the way, 'cause all I think about is you. Well L.A. is getting kind of crazy, and New York's gettin kind of cold. I keep my head from getting lazy. I just can't wait to get back home. And all these days I spend away, I'll make up for this I swear. I need your love to hold me up, when it's all too much to bare. And when the night falls in around me, and I dont think that I'll make it through. I'll use your light to guide the way, 'cause all I think about is you. All these days I spend away, I'll make up for this I swear. I need your love to hold me up, when its all too much to bare. When the night falls in around me, and I dont think I'll make it through. I'll use your light to guide the way, 'cause all I think about is you.

**Authors Note**: I had originally written this before the 6th book came out and im lazy and dont feel like changing the whole story. So bare with me here. And i only have one chapter so far. I am planning on writing more to it eventually. So if i dont update right away dont be mad. And this is my first story that I've ever written. I've had my friends look it over and they say thats it sounded good and thatI should put it up. SoI am andI hope you all like it too. The song above is by 3 Doors Down. Its whereI got my inspiration for this story from. I dont have a summary of the story because i dont exactly know whats going to happen. I have just bits and pieces. Ok very long authors note. Sorry about that. ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter one**:Train Ride to Hogwarts.

It was a busy day at The Burrow. Considering that Ron and Ginny had to be on the train to Hogwarts in a half an hour.

"Ron! Get up! We're going to miss the train!" Ginny said.

"Fi...mor min...mum." Ron said half sleeping.

"I hate to do this to you Ronald, but you leave me no choice." With that said, Ginny left the room. Minutes later, Ginny came back with a bucket of ice cold water and poured it direvtly over Ron's body. Just to make sure that he got the message.

Ron Screamed."Ginny! What did you do that for?"

It seemed that he was very awake now. "Well thanks to you, we now have 25 minutes to get to the platform before the train leaves." Ginny said calmly.

"Well now I'm soaking wet. And im freezing. Couldnt you have found a better way of waking me up?" Ron retorted.

"I _tried_ to get you up atleast 5 times before that. You just mummbled something that no human could possibly understand." Ginny snapped back at him. The next voice they heard came from downstairs.

"Ron! Ginny! Are you up yet?" The voice belonged to none other than Molly Weasly.

"Yes Mum" They said in unison.They both shot eachother a death glare.

"Good. Now hurry up and get dressed. Your not leaving this house unless you eat your breakfast." Molly said in the motherly tone.

"Ok Mum." They both said again. Ginny immediately left the room to go do some of her last minute packing. Making sure that she didnt forget anything. As she was looking around her room for anything to pack, her eyes locked on one of her walls. It was covered in pictures from the summer. She slowly walked over to the wall and gently placed her hands on one of the photos. Oh how she loved this picture. She was going to miss the summer terribly. _Summer is going to take way too long._ She thought to herself.

"Ginevra! Ronald! If you dont get dpwn here right now and eat you are going to miss the train!" Came yet again the voice of Molly that pulled Ginny out of her daydream. Whenever she started using full names she was getting mad. She walked away from the wall and closed her trunk. She walked out of her room taking one last look at the photo on the wall. Everytime she saw it, it made her stomach do those stupid flips. It took all that she could to tear her eyes away from her wall.

She left her trunk outside of her door like she did every year and went downstairs with very little appetite. She sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of toast to nibble at.

"Ginny, darling. If you dont eat more your gonna be skin and bones." Molly said urging Ginny to eat more. Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just grabbed her plate and put some food on it, just to stop her mother from nagging. Just then, Ron came running down the stairs and practically jumped over the back of his chair to get to the food. He snatched the plate from Ginny's hands.

"Why thank you little sister." Ron replied with an obnoxious smile.

"I am not **little** anymore Ronald." She replied through gritted teeth. "And im not hungry anyway." She said and went back to eating her piece of toast. But with the sight of Ron stuffing his face right in front of her, suddenly made her lose her appetite.

"Come on you lot! Lets get going or we're not going to make it to the train!" Cried Arthur Weasly from the doorway. Ron couldnt resist but eat one last bite of his breakfast. They both got up from the table and got in the car. It was only Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Ginny in the car. So the car ride was actually pleasent. Ginny was back in her daydream. Thinking about the picture. The picture of her and him. Oh how she couldnt wait to see him. See his face. And those amazing eyes. Who could resist those eyes. So mysterious. So...but she couldnt finish that thought.

"We're here!" Arthur said, waking Ron up and startling Ginny from her lovely daydream. They all got out of the car and stretched while Arthur got the trunks from the back of the car. They all walked towards platform 9 3/4. Once they got there Ginny went through first. Then Ron, and finally Molly and Arthur. When they got out of the way of the passage Molly went into her usual goodbye's. She gave Ginny one of her signature bone crushing hugs.

"Now you both stay safe. And Ron, make sure you keep an eye on Ginny." Molly said on the verge of tears.

"Mum, I'll be fine. Im not little anymore." Ginny said trying to be patient. For some reason, nobody seemed to think that she might be old enough to take care of herself.

"I'm sorry dear. I keep forgetting that your growing up into a beautiful young lady." Molly said, her tears flowing freey now. She gave them each one more hug and Ginny got on the train. "And Ron, please be good. Dont get into any trouble." Molly said to her youngest son.

"Dont worry Mum. I wont." Ron replied. "Bye Dad!" he said and finally got on the train. It started to move right when he got on.Ron found Harry, Hermione, and Ginny moments later. Hermione and Ginny were in a conversation so he sat down across from Harry and started a game of chess. Only30 minutes later, Ginny was starting to get tired and hot. " 'Mione, Im going to go find Hannah. Cant wait to talk to her about my summer. I'll catch up with you later." Ginny said and got up to stretch.

"Alright. See you later." Hermione replied looking slightly disappointed about being left alone with the two idiots.

When Ginny left the cramped and stuffy compartment, her stomach started doing those flips again. She wasnt really going to go see Hannah. As much as she wanted to, she had to go find someone else. Its not that she didnt like Hannah. They were best freinds. They were like sisters. Ginny always went to Hannah if she had a problem. But she had to find him first. That certain boy from a certain photo. With the amazing eyes and blonde hair.

"And just where do you think your going?" Came a voice from behind her.

Ginny knew exactly who this was. Her heart was racing. Her mouth went dry. She couldnt find the words to say. She was wracking her brain for something, anything. Something clever. "Well first of all, I'm allowed to walk alone if i want. And second of all, I was just about to go and find someone." She had no idea what she was saying. The words were just flowing from her mouth. She hoped it didnt sound stupid. She turned to face the person and put a smirk on her face.

"And who might you be looking for?" He said smoothly.

She hated when he did this. "That would be none of your business." She replied trying not to stumble on her own words while she crossed her arms over her chest. She heard him let out a small chuckle. And she couldnt resist either.

"Long time no see. Right?" He said.

"No shit Draco. What do you think happened to me over the summer? Got dumber?" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Well..." Draco began but he wasnt able to finish his sentence due to the punch that he had just recieved from the fiery red-head that was standing in front of him. "I was only going to say that you seemed to have gotten more freckles." He replied with his attempt at looking innocent.

"Draco. Honestly, you were not made to look innocent. Stop trying. It doesnt work." She replied very seriously. Well, atleast she tried.

They had been getting very close over the past year. Ginny was a very smart person and was bumped up to some of the 6th year courses. So they had seena lot of eachother in the last school year. And she cant say that she didnt enjoy seeing more of Draco. They had secretly sent letters to eachother over the summer every once in a while. And she lied once and said that she was going to Diagon Alley with Hannah. Well It wasnt a complete lie, she did go to Diagon Alley with Hannah. She just forgot to mention the part where she met up with Draco and hung out with him for the rest of the day while Hannah went shopping for herself. So now Ginny was in her 6th year of school and Draco was in his 7th year.

"Well maybe we should sit down somewhere." Draco offered an empty compartment nearby.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement and went in. Once they were sitting, they got into a very casual conversation. Once they got talking, everything seemed to flow very smoothly for her. She had only known Draco for a year and she seemed to be able to tell him almost anything. She has heard what he had done in his past. But when she started talking to him, he didnt seem like the person that Hermione, Harry, and Ron described. She didnt know exactly know why she felt this way. She doesnt have a reson to trust him, and yet feels likeshe can. Ginny gave a big sigh.

"Whats wrong?" Draco asked her.

"Nothing. I just said that I was going to go see Hannah and that was..." Ginny checked her muggle watch that her father had geven to her. She stood up quickly. "...30 minutes ago! Oh my gosh. I really need to go." She said.

Draco heard the disappointment in her voice. "Alright. I'll see you in the Great Hall then." He said and gave her a quick hug.

Ginny returned the hug. "Ok. I'll see you later!" She managed to say as she was walking out the door. But just as she walked out the door she bumped into something and fell on the floor.

"Ginny?" It was Hannah.

"Oh, Hannah! Im so sorry. I didnt see you there." Ginny said apologetically as she got up and started to dust herself off.

"Oh its alright. I've been quite clumsy today. I just ran into your brother before. He seemed very frantic. I think he might be looking for you." Hannah said.

"Oh he probably is. Mum or Dad must have told him to ' watch over me' " Ginny said in a mocking tone. "They're so annoying. You'd think that they would trust me by now." She said as she rolled her eyes. "I cant go half an hour without them sending the whole wizarding community searching for me." Ginny added.

Hannah chuckled. "Well why dont we find somewhere to sit so we can catch up." Hannah suggested.

"We probably should. Wouldnt want my dear brother to have a fit if he doesntfind me anywhere." Ginny replied with a bit of anger. They walked along the hallway trying to find a compartment. When they found one, they both sat down across from eachother.

"SoI see that you were talking to Draco." Hannah said as she wagged her eyebrows teasingly.

"Oh please. We are nothing more than good friends." Ginny replied defensively. And there it was again, those stupid little butterflies that her stomach loved to get whenever he just thought about him.

"Oh, right. Of course you are. Nothing more." Hannah said jokingly.

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "So how was the rest of your summer?"She asked, changing the subject.

"Alright. Pretty boring, but not completely. How was yours?" Hannah asked in return.

Ginny let out a sigh. "Long.." She replied. Ginny was going to rest her head on the window. But the window seemed to somehow get a lot closer than she remembered. She ended up hitting her head pretty hard. But both girls ended up laughing. Ginny rubbed the spot where she had hit the window and winced. She removed her hand and checked for blood. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that there wasnt any. Both girls gave a quick yawn. They giggled a bit and then nodded in agreement that they were going to take a nap. But Ginny couldnt help but chuckle a bit about how well they knew eachother. With that final thought, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep...

_((dream))_

_"Stupid, idiotic git. Who does he think he is? With his stupid greasy hair, and his stupid smirk." Ginny mummbled under her breath as she walked out of her potions classroom. "Giving me detention. God. What an arsehole. Its not likeI was the one that decided to be partners with Malfoy." Ginny gave a growl of frustration qhich scared a few 1st years on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. She walked into the Great Hall and plopped down on one of the benches next to Hermione. She immediately started piling food onto her plate. _

_"Hey Gin, are you okay?" She heard her brother ask. _

_She just looked up and smiled sweetly and replied " Of course dear brother,I just have to serve a detention with Malfoy because that stupid git has to open his big mouth." She said as her voice grew with anger. _

_"What did he do?" Harry asked. _

_Ginny was already way beyond annoyed. All she wanted to do was eat in peace. "Okay, canI just eat without thinking about whatI have to look forward to?" She replied coldly. _

_"Oh...err...sorry. Go ahead." Harry said kind of scared and looked down at his plate. _

_"Actually, Im not hungry anymore. Im going to the common room. See you guys later." Ginny replied quickly as she got up to leave._

_

* * *

__Later on that evening in detention_

_"Weasley! Are you trying to make us get another detention? Your supposed to add the powdered root of asphodel to the infusion of wormwood. Honestly, I dont see why your in 6th year Potions if you cant even get that right." Draco said to Ginny. _

_It was late, past cerfew, and Ginny was tired. She could barely read the labels on the ingredients. "Well Malfoy, if your so smart, then why dont you get off your lazy arse and finish the potion yourself?" Ginny replied coldly with a glare. _

_"Maybe I will" Draco said as he grabbed the bottle out of her hand._

_"What time is it?" Ginny asked sleepily while she rested her head on one of the desks. _

_"A quarter after 11." Draco said as he stirred the potion. "There. Done." He said as he bottled the potion and put it on Snapes desk. They were assigned to make a powerful sleeping potion also known as the Draught of Living Death. It was very strong and Ginny was very tempted to take a sip so she could just sleep forever. But instead she decided to clean up their work area. _

_"Alright, Im leaving. Goodnight Draco." Ginny said and started towards the door._

_"What did you say?" Draco asked in shock._

_Ginny's eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks as she just realised what she said. "Umm...umm..I mean Malfoy."__She spat and quickly and started walking very fast. This was the last thing she needed. _

_"I didnt mean it like that. Its just uhh...Im so used to you calling me Malfoy, or Git, or Ferret. Its just wierd." Draco said as he ran to catch up with her. _

_Ginny looked over at him very confused and decided not to push the matter. It was after cerfew and she was still tired. But just then Draco pulled her down a corridor and into a corner. She was about to say something but his hand quickly covered her mouth._

_"Shhh...just trust me." He whispered. She saw Filch out of the corner of her eye, coming down the corridor they were just in. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to make a sound. But the fact that her and Draco were so close wasnt helping. He was holding her and she had her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. Which calmed her a bit, and it was actually kind of funny. Because he was either a little scared like heror this situation was a bit funny to him too. He may be able to hide his emotions on the outside, but he couldnt try to hide this. Her heart started to race as her mind was flowing with so many thoughts. Mostly of Draco, but then she would remember that Filch was there and that happiness would turn to fear. She tried to steady her breathing once Filch was finally gone. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of blue/ grey ones staring back at her. They stayed like that for what felt like forever. Draco finally realised that he was still holding her and quickly let go. She felt a sudden rush of cold air where his body once was. _

_"Sorry...uhh...you should get going." Draco said quickly._

_"Oh...yea. Bye uhh...Malfoy." Ginny said and started making her way towards the Gryffindor Tower. _

_"Ginny..." _

_She turned around._

_"...you can call me Draco." He said._

_"Okay." She paused. "Night Draco." She said and turned back around as she turned a shade of pink-ish/ red. _

_((end))_

Ginny was brought back to reality when she was suddenly thrown forward onto the floor. She opened her eyes and groaned as she finally realised that she had woken up from a wonderful dream. The day that her and Draco had actually started their friendship. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. When she remembered where she was she bolted up and tried to wake Hannah up.

"Hannah." She paused. "Hannah!" She paused again. "Hannah! Wake up!" She screamed as she shook her.

Hannah jumped slightly and sat up. "Are we there yet?" She asked sleepily.

"Well duh! Would i wake you up for no reason?" Ginny asked innocently.

They both thought about it and replied a "Yeah." in unison. Which caused them both to start another fit of laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors Note**: Well theres Chapter 1. Make sure you reply and tell me what you think about it. It is my first one and i really wanna know if you guys think its good. The Hannah in the story is supposed to be me, shes going to be showing up alot in future chapters since shes Ginny's best friend. So you'll get some more background on her later on. And dont forget to reply!


End file.
